Whispers
by Youkai Of Hearts
Summary: He would always tell him that he loved him, Akira would never take him seriously, but when he hears them like light angelic whispers. Akira can’t help but listen to them.


Monochrome Factor

**Monochrome Factor**

**Whispers**

**Rating: **T

**Pairing:** Shirogane x Akira

**Disclaim:** Do not own the series, they own me!

**Warning:** Boy's Love of course, come on kids you know me now!

**Summary:** He would always tell him that he loved him, Akira would never take him seriously, but when he hears them like light angelic whispers. Akira can't help but listen to them.

* * *

"_I love you Akira-kun"_

Akira always thought that Shirogane was just making a fool out of him; there were times when Akira even thought it was a joke just to give the shadow a few laughs. He couldn't get his head around it but when the Shadow started to appear in his life, Akira had to rethink things and they usually left him confused.

"_Akira-kun, I love you"_

'_Do you?' _Akira would always find himself thinking. There were moments that he could've sworn he heard the silver man's voice without him around. Those sweet whispers that echoed through his ears and into his mind. Akira would always picture that gloved hand of his extended towards him in his sleep.

It almost seemed silly when he looked at those dreams now but they would always come back to him when he sleeps in class.

"_I'll protect you because I love you Akira-kun" _Shirogane said to him one day, after when Shirogane took an injury that Akira got in a battle. Akira felt his cheeks heating up after that and shock it out of his head, giving Shirogane the usual insults and snapping sessions about what a moron he is.

There was one night in particular when Akira and Shirogane walked home by themselves; there was a lot on Akira's mind that time concerning the Shadow. Shirogane didn't notice until Akira stopped in his tracks and looked at him with uncertain eyes that seemed to be lost.

"_Akira-kun? What's wrong?" _His partner would ask with those enchanting icy eyes. Akira didn't know wither to ask the question or not but when he fell silent for too long it started to get Shirogane a little bit worried and it was by that time that Akira wanted to forget it.

"_Forget it" _Akira would say and then wondered on home.

"_Mou, come on, come on you can tell me Akira-kun! What's bothering you?"_ the more he says it the more Akira thinks that he shouldn't tell the spirit. Akira could feel himself shake with uncertainty it was driving him mad a bit.

"_Nothing"_ Akira would reply. He didn't want to cause much trouble. He considered it to be a pain but then that was how Akira always found things. If there was something he wanted to say to somebody, Akira would freeze. Not knowing how to express his emotions to anyone he knew.

"_Aw come on Akira-kun…"_Akira froze when he felt Shirogane's arms wrapped around him, his back resting against Shirogane's chest. _"You can tell me, besides…" _those sweet whispers that came into his ears once more left a chill down his spine or was it goose bumps, Akira wasn't exactly sure.

"_I love you"_

That was the thing that Akira wanted to ask about, but he didn't feel very comfortable into talking about it. It was the _love _part that's got him a bit confused. He was a student, not a good student but a lousy one, a student that would always skip class and has a rotten personality. Akira would pick fights wherever he went and most of the time he didn't plan on it.

So why…

Why in the world…

"_Why would you love someone like me?" _Akira muttered lightly, hoping Shirogane wouldn't hear. Sadly Shirogane did hear and he was shocked when he did hear those words coming from his partner's mouth. At that moment Akira shock him out of Shirogane's grasp and walked home as fast as he could, leaving the Shadow completely speechless at what Akira had said.

The couple of weeks that followed that day, Akira couldn't stop thinking about it, it was driving him crazy. Shirogane on the other hand acted like nothing had ever happened and would still tease Akira to no end.

There was one time however that Shirogane stayed at Master's for the night and Akira was invited over to Kengo's house. Since his parents were going out on the weekend and the fact that Akira felt a little lonely at the house by himself.

The blond seemed to have noticed Akira's recent behaviour and said to him in a caring voice

"_Akira what's wrong?" _Akira rose from the futon and looked at Kengo, he's been up for hours and he was sure that Kengo was watching him the whole time out of worry or a more silly reason. Akira paused for a few moments, unsure whether to confide in him or not.

"_Kengo…"_

Kengo sat up on his bed, waiting for Akira to say something, anything if it would help his friend.

"_D-Do you think that…" _Kengo raised an eyebrow, those innocent, clueless brown eyes staring at the chocolate haired teen, waiting for a reply. _"That Shirogane is just joking with me?"_

"_Huh? What do you mean?"_ he knew that Kengo wouldn't get it at first.

"_You know how Shirogane would say…"_ Akira couldn't find himself to say it until he swallowed some courage and continued "_That he loved me?"_ Kengo nodded for some reason he was enthusiastic about it. _"I think that sometimes, he's just making fun of me"_

"_What? No way Akira! Shirogane seems to really love you"_ Kengo blurted out cheerfully, like it was a good thing. Akira didn't know if it was a good thing or not, it left him in knots to be honest.

"_But…the guy teases me"_ Kengo narrowed his eyes at his friend

"_Akira, if Shirogane didn't then he wouldn't be here right now saving your skin now would he?"_ after that was said they both fell silent and then went back to sleep.

'_I love you Akira-kun'_ Akira heard those little whispers through out the whole night when he was at Kengo's place. They weren't bothering him, but soothing him as he was lulled to a peaceful sleep

And by morning he saw Shirogane there with the trademark smile on his lips

"_Good morning Akira-kun"_

A week later on the same day, his parents left again, this time Akira stayed home with Shirogane. All Akira did was play video games, listening to CD's or read books but then he got bored and decided to watch television instead. Still that didn't mean that the thought still wasn't there.

"_I love you Akira-kun"_ the whispers returned, like they were reminding him every given chance they get. Shirogane would say nothing but he could tell that Shirogane wanted to ask something.

In a couple of more minutes he gave up

"_What is it?"_ there was a moments of silence where they said nothing to each other and a clueless face plastered on to Shirogane's features.

"_Hm?"_

"_What's the matter with you?"_ Akira asked, his cheeks showing the slightest tint of red before Akira quickly stepped it down. Shirogane just chuckled lightly, getting on to his feet and walked over to Akira, wrapping his arms around Akira's neck.

"_Why? Are you worried about me Akira-kun?"_ Akira couldn't keep his blush down as he stuttered in panic.

"_N-No, it's just you being quiet for a change is creeping me out"_ he lied; he lied to protect his true emotions.

"_I love you Akira-kun, your cute when your like that"_ Shirogane whispered and that once more left an unsettling feeling in his stomach, tying knots in it tightly. Akira felt the goose bumps crawling up his back before closing his eyes and trying to regain some composure. _"Akira-kun?"_

"_Shirogane…"_Akira began, taking a deep breath before shaking his partner's arms off his neck and stood off the chair looking into those icy blue eyes. _"When you say…"_ he trailed off wondering if he should continue or not but then changed his mind as it faded it into a little whisper.

'_The word 'love' do you mean it?'_

"_Never mind" _Akira felt himself getting frustrated for no reason, he tried to make a dash for the stairs out the living room door. Which proved to be a success which was a shock.

He didn't expect Shirogane to follow him though.

"_Akira-kun" _Akira rushed to his room, turning to the spirit

"_Forget about it okay" _Akira closed the door and threw himself at his bed, his head thrown into the pillow. Something to hide these feelings and to find comfort in. He never felt like this for anyone before, Akira could feel his heart was about to explode from the pressure.

"_Akira-kun"_ there's that voice again, that voice that echoed in his head. Well he thought it was another whisper anyways.

Until he felt a hand touching his hair

"_What's wrong with you lately?"_ Shirogane asked.

"_Nothing"_ came a muffled reply. Akira snuggled his head deeper into the pillow, grasping it tightly.

"_Akira-kun"_ that voice was always so gentle, it never held any anger, when it did, Akira always made a mental note not to piss him off. Akira tried to shrink away from the touch, but that was just another one of his silly thoughts. _"You sure?"_

"_Yes!"_

'_No I'm not'_ He whispers after, Akira wanted to know, wanted to ask about that certain word that left him in confusion. There was movement on the bed and that's when Akira felt an arm hooking around his waist.

"_What are you doing?" _the teenager snarled. There was no reply from the Shadow, just longing silence. Shirogane said nothing, did nothing; he lay on the bed next to Akira, his arm hooked around his partner's waist. _"Shirogane?"_ there was still no reply, no voice, no movement, no nothing from the Shadow.

'_I love you'_ came another whisper. He didn't know if Shirogane said it or not but it didn't matter either way. _'Why can't you see that Akira-kun?'_

"_You know you can tell me Akira-kun, you can tell me what's bothering you?"_ Akira did know that, he was well aware, but he didn't know how to phrase his words. He thought it would make him seem weak or worse. So Akira just stayed quiet and snuggled his head into the pillow.

"_You can trust me"_

"_C-Can I?" _Akira asked, turning his head to Shirogane's direction, those confused greys looking into stricken blues. Shirogane had his hat off, that was odd, Akira knew that Shirogane would rarely take his hat off.

'_I love you'_

'_Do you?'_

Shirogane looked at those eyes, for minutes they stared at each other, neither of them blinked until a light smile went on to the Shadow's lips as he nuzzled his head on to Akira's. Akira didn't know if Shirogane found out or not but inside he knew. The teen guessed he's always known but didn't want to believe it.

"_I understand"_ Shirogane said lightly, cuddling Akira lightly in his arms. _"I love you Akira-kun, I really mean it"_

Akira's eyes widened before a wave of calm came over him.

A couple of days later when they went over Master's place, Shirogane was busy listening to the rants and raves of Aya and Kengo while Akira plugged his ears with his own fingers.

"_So did you and Shirogane get through your misunderstandings?" _Master asked kindly, handing the teenager a glass of orange juice. Akira sighed; he was back to normal no confusion clouding his judgement.

"_Yeah, I'm stuck with this moron for a long time it seems"_ Shirogane giggled, hugging his little partner as he meowed like any house cat.

"_Not for a __long time__ silly, __**forever**__"_

"_You mean I have to listen to those whispers forever?!"_

"_Whispers?" _Akira froze, realising what he had just said, everyone looked at him with wide eyes and shocked faces.

"_What whispers?" _Aya asked.

It wasn't long till Akira was surrounded by everyone wondering if he was losing his mind or not. He guess' he could live with this for a while.

* * *

**Youkai Of Hearts: **I wrote this for hours on end yesterday, at flipping 2 am at night and then I started writing it again as I watched the 15th Raw episode of Monochrome Factor (Loves it to bits I do lol)

I am aware that there are spelling mistakes and a few grammatical errors. But that's because I didn't do very well in my English Exam (growls) my English Teacher kind of ran off on us and we had nothing but substitutes on our final year of high school and GCSE's.

So I have to redo my English examinations…

I'm still trying to come up with an idea for Akira x Shirogane fic, but I'm a bit stuck at the moment, I have Tactics fics to finish and I don't have a clue how to finish it, also I came up with an idea for a radio drama for a Tactic's Fan Radio play…

But more information on that on a later date…

Until next time kiddos

**Youkai Of Hearts Out!!**


End file.
